


Run Away

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [33]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alive Alfons - Freeform, F/M, Fix It, Post CoS, mentions of nazism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: And the CoS inspiration begins! :D I just finished Sacred Star of Milos! Wow! The animation was amazing! Like seriously, it was gorgeous! :3 In my brain, Alfons Heiderich didn't die from that gunshot. Seriously, that pissed me off more than the actual ending of CoS.
Relationships: Alfons Heiderich/Noah, past Noah/Ed (unrequited)
Series: Undeniable [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> And the CoS inspiration begins! :D I just finished Sacred Star of Milos! Wow! The animation was amazing! Like seriously, it was gorgeous! :3 In my brain, Alfons Heiderich didn't die from that gunshot. Seriously, that pissed me off more than the actual ending of CoS.

Noah smiled in relief when Alfons walked back to their room, mostly healed. She felt the guilt claw at her insides again as she realized that her friend almost died because of her.

"They've officially allowed you out of the hospital?" she asked. He smiled at her softly, with a slight grunt of pain as he sat on the bed.

"Yep. A few more weeks and I'll be same as ever," he said cheerfully. She grimaced.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "It's my fault that you're injured." He frowned.

"I don't blame you. You were desperate," he mumbled. She looked down in shame. He didn't say anything more and went downstairs. She couldn't bring herself to follow him. When he came back, he had a suitcase and a bag of money. She widened her eyes as he started throwing all his possessions in the suitcase.

"Noah," he said quietly, "They're coming after me now."

"You mean the Nazis?" she gasped. He nodded grimly. "But," she began, "But why?"

"I betrayed them by helping Ed return to his world," he said monotonously, "Officer Hughes said they go after whoever they think is a nuisance. If they find out I'm alive, they'll…well, y'know." He pointed a finger gun at his head to demonstrate. She shuddered.

"So what are you planning to do?" she asked somberly.

"Hughes gave me money to run away. I'm going to America," he said nonchalantly. He closed the suitcase after putting the last item in.

"America? But that's so far away," she asked in disbelief.

"That's the point," he said, but then immediately perked up, "Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to share some of my knowledge there. It could be a whole new experience for me!" He got up, carryng his suitcase and put his jacket on.

"I see," she croaked, "Well, do you think you could convince Gracia to continue to let me stay here?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked confused. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Well, I need somewhere to stay," she said.

"You wanna stay here?" he asked, slightly hurt.

"Aren't I supposed to?" she asked puzzled.

"If you want. I just figured you'd come with me," he shrugged, slightly disappointed.

"I don't understand. You made it sound as if you were going alone," she said slowly. Alfons chuckled slightly.

"You really thought I'd leave you here? You're the only friend I have left, so I want to stick together. We both could use a fresh start away from the power-crazed lunatics," he said honestly, his blue eyes amused. Her eyes brightened and she looked at him in astonishment.

"Really?" she asked in awe. He laughed.

"Yes, really. Noah, I want you to come with me," he said holding his hand out towards her, a bright smile lighting up his features, "Will you?" She felt her eyes go slightly watery. She took his hand and whispered,

"Yes." He grinned.

"Great!" He said with excitement, "So let's go!" He gently tugged her down the stairs.

"Right now?" she asked breathlessly.

"They won't waste any time, so we can't either." He turned around and stared at her intensely. "I might've lost Ed, but I'm not losing you too. I've been alone long enough," he said gently. She felt the tears well up, and she let a few slide down her cheeks.

"What did I do? Did I say something wrong?" he asked concerned. She shook her head, dark brown bangs swinging, biting her lip.

"Noah?" he asked fearfully.

"Thank you, Alfons," she said, truly touched. He sighed in relief and started making his way out the door again, gently tugging her behind, their hands loosely intertwined. She stared at the back of his head, a small smile forming on her tanned face.

She couldn't believe that she had been so willing to leave this man behind for Edward Elric. Sure, Edward was handsome and his world sounded intriguing, but he would've never loved her. She knew this from the couple times she peeked into his dreams. His heart belonged to someone else.

But, maybe…she had found someone even better, someone who was from this world.

And maybe…he'd been right in front of her all along. As she thought about it some more, if she was going to run away with someone, she was glad it was Alfons Heiderich.


End file.
